Come with Me
by artemis featherstone
Summary: [Oneshot] WARNING:Yuri pairing Mai x Anzu. Set during Dartz arc. After Mai's duel with Joey, Anzu finds herself with Mai but what happens when Mai asks Anzu to join her?


Artemis: Hi there its me and I'm back with another fanfic this time the pairing is Anzu x Mai so if you have a problem with Yuri tab or Girl/girl then the back button is going to be your friend. Ok you have been warned now for the disclaimer hey Mai can you do the disclaimer for me? looks over at Mai and Anzu only to find them in each others arms

Artemis: --; hey do you two mind! I'm trying to do a disclaimer here!

Anzu & Mai: Looks at readers sorry didn't realize you were starting.

Artemis: sigh look just forget it. Mai can you please do the disclaimer for me?

Mai: sure Disclaimer: Artemis Featherstone does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she only owns the idea for the fanfic.

Artemis: Thank You. Now on with the story. Please review flames I don't care about and yes I know I have some grammer problems and I don't care. By the way sorry if this fic doesn't make any sence I only wrote so I could go back to sleep.(Not to metion I was half asleep when I wrote this.)

"Come with me" that is what Mai said to Anzu.

Anzu had not seen Mai since Battle City she had said her goodbyes to everyone and drove away. It wasn't until months later did Anzu see Mai again. She was with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan heading down to Industrial Illusions to see Pegauses. Everything seemd to be going fine until the driver stopped at a run down gas station then dissapeard. They looked for him but he was nowhere to found. What they found instead was themselfs surrounded by a troublesome group of bikers, then as if on cue Mai appeard and saved them. But just as she suddenly apeard she had suddenly dissapeard once again. The group of friends managed to make it to Industrial Illusions only to find themselfes and Mai locked inside the building. While inside the empty building Mai challanged Joey to a duel playing with the seal.

Asuming that Mai was under the influence of a spell Joey said:

"Mai I don't know what kind of spell those biker creeps your with put on you but I'm going set you free."

"What spell? I was sick of my life, so **_I chose_** to change it."

That responce shocked everyone especially Anzu. Though as shocked as she was the blue eyed brunett wanted to know the reason for this betrayle so she asked.

"How could you?"

"You guys wouldn't understand"

_"Wouldn't understand?" Anzu was deeply hurt by those words. "What did she mean ? Did Mai think that she couldn't tell me?"_ Anzu thought while trying to control the sadness, frustration, and rage that filled her body. She continued to question those thoughts until she heard Mai's voice. The female duelist eyes were wide with fear, voice trebiling and her whole body shaking.

"N... No I won't.. I won't go back there!" Mai had hollard.

Anzu looked at Mai desperatly wanting to run over and comfort her. However Anzu was unable to do anything becuase at that moment the boy called Valon lept off of the balcony where he was standing into mid air and unlocked the seal. In doing so the seal gave off a greenish blue light that engolved the whole room. Useing the light as a distraction Mai vanished, leaving Anzu once more.

After hearing Pegasus's message the gang had left to see Aurthor and Rebecca Hopkins for some clues on Atlantis. When they arrived all they found was a lab in ruin and a crying Rebecca. Learning of all that had happend Anzu decided to take a walk to clear her head. She wasn't exactly too far from the trailer where everyone else was staying, but then again she pretty much aloan out there. The young girl found herself looking at the stars when she felt someone embrace her from behind. Anzu whipped around only to find Mai standing before her. Before she could say anything Mai had planted kiss her feather soft lips.

"I've missed you" Mai said as she tilted Anzu's head slightly to the right and kissed up and down her neck. The brunett began to lose herself in those kisses, then pushed Mai away.

"Whats the matter?" asked the leather clad female duelist.

"Why.. Why did you dissapear for months and then join a group who wants to destroy the world?"

Mai looked a way and was silent.

"Ansewer me!"

"That doesn't matter Anzu"

Mai pulled the young girl closer eliminating the space that remaind between the two of them. After a few minutes of feeling the other girl in her arms Mai asked:

"Anzu will you come with me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean come with me to Dartz's orginization."

"To Dartz?"

"Yes don't you see Anzu there we won't be seperated, there we won't have to keep our love hidden anymore and all you have to do is _**forget**_ about your so called friends."

"Forget my friends?"

"Yes" Mai whisperd in her lover's ear.

"Forget about Yugi and Joey and Tritan and in exchange stay with Mai forever..." thought Anzu.

Anzu started closing her eyes to Mai that was Anzu accepting her offer. Mai smirked triumphetly at Anzu's reaction. However a few minutes later Anzu's eyes opend and she pushed Mai away.

"Anzu what's wrong?"

"No this isn't right.Please understand Mai as much as I love you I can't turn my back on my friends not after all we've been through."

Mai looked at Anzu's heart broken blue eyes and a smile formed on her face.par

"Heh you don't change do you Anzu?par

When she said this Anzu averted her eyes to the ground. Mai instantly titled Anzu's chin up to look at her now frowning face and eyes. A smile appeard across Mai's face.

"And yet its that very same quality that I love about you Anzu."

Mai had let her go and began walking away leaving Anzu confused and surprised.

"Mai?"

Mai stopped walking and called back:

"I'll come back hon and next time your mine."

As Mai continued walking away Anzu had whisperd:

_"Yes Mai and until that time comes I'll be waiting for you."_

Artemis:Ok that was my first attempt at a Yuri fic please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue more. Thank You.


End file.
